digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Bonds Episode 7
"Veggie Messy" is the 7th episode of the series and 45th overall. Davis meets a guy named Gumbo and his partner, Veggiemon, with the former challenging Davis to a duel. Will Davis win? Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Gumbo Turn 1: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Angelswordsman" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Gumbo Gumbo draws. He then Normal Summons "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" (1100/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Veggie Growth". Now all Plant-Type monsters he controls gain 700 ATK ("Vegetable Tomato Warrior": 1100 → 1800/400). "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" attacks and destroys "Angelswordsman" (Davis 4000 → 3800). Turn 3: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Courage" to increase the ATK of all monster he controls by 500 for every monster Gumbo controls ("Soccer Warrior": 1500 → 2000/700). "Soccer Warrior" attacks and destroys "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" (Gumbo 4000 → 3800). Since "Soccer Warrior" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Gumbo (Gumbo 3800 → 3300). On Davis's End Phase, the effect of "The Crest of Courage" expires ("Soccer Warrior": 2000 → 1500/700). Turn 4: Gumbo Gumbo draws. He then activates "Growing Seed" to Special Summon "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" (1100 → 1800/400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Vegetable Eggplant Warrior" (1000 → 1700/???) in Attack Position. He then activates "Fly Veggies Fly" to inflict 300 damage to Davis for every Plant-Type monster he controls. He controls two (Davis 3800 → 3200). "Vegetable Eggplant Warrior" attacks and destroys "Soccer Warrior", but Davis activates his face-down "Change Strength" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0. Turn 5: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Mirror Guardian" (0/1700) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Gumbo Gumbo draws. He then Normal Summons "Vegetable Carrot Warrior" (1200 → 1900/???) in Attack Position. "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" attacks and destroys "Mirror Guardian". Since "Mirror Guardian" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Gumbo equal to half the ATK of "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" (Gumbo 3300 → 2400). Davis activates his face-down "Equal Game" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 500. "Vegetable Eggplant Warrior" and "Vegetable Carrot Warrior" attack Davis directly (Davis 3200 → 2700 → 2200). After that happens, the second effect of "Equal Game" forces Davis to send the top two cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Goal Keeper" (750/1600) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Gumbo Gumbo draws. He then Normal Summons "Vegetable Eating Plant" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy all other monster he controls and increase its ATK by 900 for each one destroyed ("Vegetable Eating Plant": 0 → 2700/0). He then activates his face-down "Spoiled Veggies" to inflict 300 damage to Davis for every Plant-Type monster that was destroyed. Three were destroyed (Davis 2200 → 1300). "Vegetable Eating Plant" attacks "Goal Keeper", but due to the effect of "Goal Keeper", it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. He then activates the effect of "Vegetable Eating Plant" to banish "Vegetable Tomato Warrior" from his Graveyard and allow itself to attack again. "Vegetable Eating Plant" attacks "Goal Keeper", but Davis activates his face-down "Heart's Desire" to pay 800 LP (Davis 1300 → 500), negate his monster's destruction and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Turn 9: Davis Davis draws. He then Tributes "Goal Keeper" in order to Tribute Summon "Double Axer" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. He then equips "Double Axer" with "Noodle Noodle Serving", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Double Axer": 2000 → 3000/2000). "Double Axer" attacks and destroys "Vegetable Eating Plant" (Gumbo 2400 → 2100). Since "Double Axer" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Gumbo (Gumbo 2100 → 1100). He then activates the effect of "Noodle Noodle Serving" to send it to the Graveyard and allow "Double Axer" to attack again. "Double Axer" attacks Gumbo directly (Gumbo 1100 → 0). Trivia *"Noodle Noodle Serving" is based on Davis's dream to own a noodle cart.